Un verre de saké ou deux
by misslily29
Summary: Quand une jeune fille s'accoude au comptoir du bar de Mira et réfléchit...


C'est mon retour sur . Cela fait longtemps (trop longtemps) que je n'ai pas écrit et j'espère donc que cette fic vous plaira. J'en ai eu l'idée après de longues heures de babysitting : oui, cela a de drôles d'effets sur moi!

J'ai pas mal d'autres idées dans ma petite cervelle qui n'attendent qu'à éclore, notamment quelques-unes sur Fairy Tail. J'attends donc avec beaucoup d'impatience vos critiques afin de savoir si je peux m'aventurer à les écrire ou à les laisser définitivement dans mon cerveau ou d'ailleurs de les retirer et de les mettre à la poubelle!

Je tiens à remercier ma petite sœur sans qui Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza et tous les autres seraient encore des illustres inconnus pour moi ! Cette histoire t'est dédiée, hime !

Disclaimer : maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à rappeler, tout naturellement, que je ne possède pas (malheureusement !) les personnages de Fairy Tail…

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Un verre de saké... ou deux**

Comment pouvait-il me faire cela ? N'étais-je donc rien d'autre à ses yeux qu'une pauvre petite mage complètement inapte ? Un boulet que l'on doit traîner ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'avait introduit dans la guilde que Môssieur se sentir obligé de me protéger ou de rester avec moi. Je suis une grande fille, parfaitement capable de me débrouiller toute seule ! D'ailleurs, avant même de le rencontrer je ne m'en sortais pas si mal ! Ouais, ouais j'ai failli être vendue comme esclave mais cela c'était de sa faute n'est-ce pas ! Il n'y aurait pas eu de Salamander à Fairy Tail je ne me serais pas faite avoir par ce vulgaire dragueur de pacotilles! Non mais ! Je pensais sérieusement rencontrer un des plus grands mages de Fiore ! De plus, d'où vient cette rumeur comme quoi le Salamander était un être charmant, adorable et extraordinaire ? Non parce que quand on voit le vrai on peut se poser des questions, non ? Il est harcelant, collant, intrusif, détruit tout sur son passage et surtout est complètement timbré… Ok, pour cela est-ce que l'on peut décemment lui en vouloir compte-tenu du fait qu'il appartient à Fairy Tail ? D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne depuis pas mal de temps déjà. En effet, je me suis toujours demandée depuis mon arrivée si c'était les fous qui y rentraient ou si on devenait fou en y rentrant. C'est une question un peu difficile je crois. Je suis pour la théorie qui circule dans le royaume de Fiore comme quoi… Je m'égare, ce n'est pas le moment de déblatérer à propos de Fairy Tail et des cinglés qui résident en son sein… Je crois que, pour finir, ce petit saké commence à faire son effet… J'en suis à quoi 20 ou 30 verres ? Je ne sais plus ! Mais bon j'ai encore du chemin à faire si je veux rivaliser avec Kana ! Etre assise à un bar toute la journée en train de boire seule, en voilà un projet d'avenir pour toi Lucy Heartfilia !

Seule… C'est ce que je suis désormais ! Pourquoi ? Cette question tourne dans ma tête incessante. Cette simple pensée empoisonne mon existence, s'insinue au point de faire partie de moi ne s'arrêtant même pas dans mes rêves où cette interrogation est mon unique préoccupation. Mon cerveau n'en peut plus de réfléchir à tout cela. Comment cela-a-t-il pu se produire ? Il y a encore un mois, nous étions l'équipe la plus puissante de la guilde. J'avais des amis à qui parler et me confier. Et là, je suis si misérable assise seule noyant mon chagrin et ma déprime…J'ai l'air si méprisable, d'ailleurs c'est ce que je suis. Mais, j'y pense encore, je ne peux faire que cela désormais : les missions n'ont plus d'attrait, la ville me paraît si terne et morne, même mon livre m'est stupide et futile… Je refais ma triste vie dans ma tête, inlassablement, analysant chaque fait, chaque parole me demandant à quel moment tout a dérapé ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je voudrais juste parfois arrêter de penser, que mon cerveau se mette en pause pour que je puisse enfin profiter du temps présent, de ce magnifique soleil qui brille dans le ciel de Magnolia, que je puisse respirer le doux parfum des cerisiers en fleurs sans que des souvenirs ne remontent à la surface, sans que tout se rapporte à lui. Pourquoi, pourquoi maudite cervelle ne veux-tu pas juste t'arrêter ? Je sens que dans quelques temps elle va finir par cramer tellement elle aura surchauffé !

Argh ! Cramer, pourquoi tout doit donc se rapporter à cet homme ! Car homme il l'est sacrément ! Il a mûri ! Toutes les épreuves auxquelles nous avons été confrontées l'ont rendues plus fort mais surtout plus appétissant… Comment ne pas baver devant ses cheveux éparpillés négligemment sur sa tête lui conférant un air de mauvais garçon si séduisant, sur son torse si bien sculpté que le meilleur des peintres ne pourraient pas ne pas le prendre pour modèle. Il est la perfection réincarné, un dieu parmi les hommes ! Un tableau n'arriverait pas à saisir toute la beauté et l'animalité qui se dégagent de sa personne. Tout en lui est viril et… attrayant ! Elfman rentre chez toi, l'Homme, le Vrai c'est lui ! Et quand, il combat et ôte sa veste pour ne laisser que sur son torse son écharpe, il est divin ! Comment lui dire que dans ces moments, je ne rêve que d'agripper cette dernière et de l'attirer vers moi afin d'échanger un des baisers les plus passionnés et fougueux qu'il n'aurait jamais goûté, et assouvir enfin un de mes plus grands fantasmes nocturnes ! Argh, si Loki savait qu'il ne faut pas être en costume et en cravate pour me plaire (quoique la cravate donne des idées tout aussi charmantes que l'écharpe ! Je l'imagine bien dans un costume avec la cravate comme laisse. Je l'attacherai à moi, l'empêcherai de me quitter, il serait à moi et rien qu'à moi. Mien pour l'éternité !), mais qu'être torse nu suffit ! Non Juvia « Grey-Sama » n'est pas mon genre : je te le laisse de bon cœur. Je les préfère plus chaud que froid ! Cette écharpe… objet de mon fantasme, comme j'aimerai la porter! Personne n'a le droit d'y toucher mais parfois dans mes songes je rêve qu'il me la laisse, en gage de son…

Bon sang ! Arrête ma pauvre fille ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien ! Tu es là assise toute seule dans ton coin pendant que Monsieur… Argh, pourquoi sourit-il comme cela ? Il est si mignon avec ce petit air et ce sourire. Il est à croquer ! Plus que tout, ce que j'aime en lui, c'est sa façon de sourire qui me fait littéralement défaillir. Quel être sensé pourrait résister à son sourire angélique quand il vient pour s'excuser d'avoir mal agi ? ou face à ce sourire enfantin quand il vient de faire quelque chose d'amusant mais plus encore comment rester de glace face à ce sourire franc et séducteur qu'il a parfois quand il prend la peine d'être un jeune homme sûr de ses charmes… Certainement pas moi, j'ai rendu les armes, assumé enfin ce que Mira me répétait sans cesse. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi n'ai-je réalisé cela que si tard ? Qu'il était un jeune homme si bon, si parfait… Que ne donnerai-je pour un seul sourire dragueur de sa part…Ce sourire qu'il a justement là maintenant… pour une autre !

Je le hais ! Je le déteste ! Je l'abhorre ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire croire que j'étais unique ? Que seule moi comptais dans sa vie ? Que j'étais sa partenaire, son amie ? Irremplaçable je me suis crue ! Quelle idiote, j'ai été ! Je me suis fourvoyée pendant plus d'un an. Il a fallu qu'elle revienne pour que je comprenne que je n'étais rien. Rien d'autre qu'une remplaçante de son amie perdue, de la « maman » d'Happy… J'ai comblé un trou dans sa vie mais maintenant qu'elle est revenue, que dois-je faire sinon m'effacer face à leur complicité, leur bonheur, leur amour retrouvé… J'aimerais la détester elle aussi mais tout le monde est si contente de la retrouver : Elfman est sorti de sa culpabilité, Mira a retrouvé un véritable sourire, pas un empli de tristesse, non un joyeux exprimant tout son bonheur face au miracle de la vie qui lui a rapporté un être tant aimé… Toute la guilde s'en retrouve changer : plus joyeuse, plus calme et sereine… Je voudrais la haïr car elle m'éloigne de toi et de tes bras. Mais comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne le peux alors c'est à toi, à toi que j'en veux…

Pourquoi, pourquoi suis-je donc seule à ce bar attablée avec Kana en train de boire un énième verre de saké ? Si on m'avait dit quand je suis arrivée à Fairy Tail que je terminerais ainsi j'aurais ri à la personne et me serais moquée ouvertement d'elle ! Si j'avais su… Je suis stupide, une idiote qui avait cru être trop bien pour toi. Il doit bien se moquer de moi là-haut pour avoir été si naïve… Je voulais un copain mais n'ai jamais regardé autour de moi. Je voulais un copain mais j'ai refusé l'évidence même : si je n'en avais pas c'est parce que j'étais déjà amoureuse. Amoureuse de mon partenaire, de mon ami… Ah, Natsu, je ferai n'importe quoi pour n'avoir qu'un sourire de toi… Mais c'est fini avec ce quarantième verre, je prends une nouvelle résolution : si je l'aime vraiment alors je dois me réjouir de son bonheur et les laisser seuls afin de vivre cette réunion tant attendue. Natsu et Lisanna, oui, vous allez vraiment bien ensemble… Mais, je ne peux pas vivre en ayant tous les jours sous les yeux l'amour de ma vie avec une autre… je pars… Ce soir, je plie bagages… Je trouverai bien une guilde qui veuille m'accueillir : Blue Pegasus ou Lamia Scale fera l'affaire, pourvu que je ne vous vois plus tous les jours vous adresser ces sourires complices… Adieu, mon ange, mon amour… Ce soir, je quitte ta vie… Je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander : ne m'oublie pas Natsu, n'oublie jamais cette fille que tu as ramené un jour à la guilde, celle pour qui tu as déterré un cerisier…car moi jamais je ne t'oublierai. Tu seras toujours dans mes pensées : toi mon dragon slayer…

Pfff…. Allez Lucy, tu dois encore ranger tout ton appartement, voir Makaroff pour lui dire que tu quittes la guilde et surtout lui demander de pouvoir partir sans cérémonie… Oui, il m'en reste des choses à faire ce soir…

* * *

Merci de laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! Alors à vos claviers !


End file.
